Discord (O
Note: Discord's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5 and Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Discord is a male draconequus and former antagonist. Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. Physical Appearance Discord is technically a chimera since he is composed of the body parts of different animals, but this term is not used for him. His head is horse-like, much different from other ponies' head styles, though Cheerilee describes it as a "head of a pony". He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. Personality In his first appearance, Discord is shown to be a mischievous and manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on others through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, as seen when he mocks and banters with Celestia and the Mane Six in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. Discord states that he's never had a friend. He appears touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend, and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that causes him to undo the chaos he had caused. He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "most of the time". Since then, he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief. He also seems to be very scared of Heartbeat, as her simple presence makes him tremble. Skills Being the spirit of chaos, Discord can use his magic to create illusions, change reality itself and even put others in hypnosis. He is clearly one of the most powerful beings. Description in the Saga Background When Discord used to serve the Lord of Chaos, he ruled Equestria, causing unrest and unhappiness throughout all of Equestria for earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi alike. Princess Celestia and her sister Luna rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. It's revealed that he met Heartbeat before the fall of the Light Kingdom and since their meeting he is very afraid of her. Twilight and Blue Sword Discord appears in "Preparing to the Wedding", wanting that Twilight gave to him personally the information about the date and the place of her wedding, something he manages to do after insisting a lot a promising he wouldn't do nothing to ruin the day. In "The Revenge of Dark Hole", after Dark Hole had bound the three alicorn princess, Discord tries to fight him, but Dark Hole cast a spell on him that makes hi scroll and interlace just like a cord, saying then to him that he in not very well positioned among the Lord of Chaos’ most beloved followers, something that makes him swallow hard. When Dark Hole is defeated he asks for help to free him. The Light Kingdom He appears in the "The Murky Swamp", where he meets with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, saying them where they can find the purple star seed. When they are almost being attacked by dark ponies, they are rescued by Discord. The Taking of Tartarus In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Discord appears in Ponyville, telling to everypony that all the great forests in Equestria are trying to invade. He then helps in keeping the plants created by Arbor under control. Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters